February 14th
by Up the downside
Summary: Kyon's never cared much for the holiday, that is, until a certain Esper changes his mind. Warning, Boy/Boy.


February 14th

_It's Valentine's Day,_

_As if I actually care._

Valentine's Day to me is just like an average Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday…well, you get the point. Anyways when I was younger I never paid attention to the holiday. When the teachers would pass out a list of class names so I could buy Valentine's for all of the other kid's, I would comply by simply throwing the paper away. No girl ever admitted her secret love for me with a box of chocolates and a silly blush on her face. No, Valentine's Day was just a normal day on a normal week on a normal month and on a normal year.

I didn't expect things to change though. Today, the perspective of Valentine's Day for me will be different.

* * *

It's a bit after eight o'clock. Fifteen minutes until I have to enter homeroom, and have Haruhi poke at my back with her ball point pen, asking me nonsense question regarding the Brigade or something out of the ordinary. I sigh and close my shoe locker, and then nearly having a fully fledged cardiac arrest just as I see Koizumi peering me down.

"Hello, Kyon" He smiled, the familiar cheery smile slapped across his face.

"Uh, hi" I said.

"Having a nice Valentine's day so far?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess. I don't really celebrate Valentine's Day, it's just like normal school day for me" I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder. Koizumi followed behind me.

"I see…so you didn't get anything for her?"

"For whom now…?" I asked clueless, and he laughed.

"Oh my, you just can't get the hint, can you?"

"Well sorry to disappoint you with my lack of common sense" I sneered, and that only made his smile bigger.

"Well you'll understand soon enough. Maybe you'll even get a Valentine of your own".

"Oh please" I sighed, "It never happens, and it never will".

"Well then, if you really think that way, then I guess you're in for a surprise".

"Right…" I said, and before I walked into class Koizumi waved to me.

"I'll be seeing you" he said, and proceeded down the hall. I echoed a "Yeah" back to him, but he probably didn't hear me. As I took my seat in front of the evil over lord, who kept on talking about some prime time TV show on myths she saw last night, I thought about me and Koizumi's talk. It seemed kind of unusual of him to come up to me in the morning. And I guess the reason he asked me if I got something for her (her being Haruhi nonetheless) was because he was worried she'd be upset and create more work for him and his colleagues. But…it just seems…that there's something more behind it.

* * *

The day passed by fast, very fast. And it put me in a very cheery mood. I made my way over to the club room. As I walked in, I waved at Miss Asahina, who was sporting a cupid's outfit, with a heart arrow and bow on her back. I guess she got over her horror for the outfit, because she waved at me happily like she wasn't even wearing it.

"Hi Kyon" She said, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

She placed a pink heart with a pink heart candy stuck to the front and placed it on my side of the table, she also put one on Koizumi's side, Haruhi's desk and the spot next to where Nagato sat, reading away.

Haruhi and Koizumi were absent so far. I sat down and took out tonight's Lit. Homework and got a head start on it.

Haruhi burst in the door a few minutes later, causing me to break the led on my pencil while in the process of writing.

"Hi everyone" She said casually, "Sorry I'm late, I didn't have time to get Valentine's this morning so I got some right after school". Haruhi placed small cards onto the desk written in nice cursive hand writing, simple, but nice.

Nagato got up from her seat. Handing each one of us heart shaped cards, also written in nice hand writing.

"Wow Nagato, these are really nice! Ten points for you!"

"Thank you" Nagato said "I'm deeply honored".

Haruhi turned around to face me, "and what about you, Kyon? Did you get any of us anything?"

I gulped, and shook my head. "Sorry…I had no time". It was the truth after all.

Miss Asahina waved her hand and smiled "its fine, I'm okay without one". Nagato didn't move she just sat down, and Haruhi sighed deeply.

"Whatever, that means negative 10 points for you".

Gee, that's great.

"Anyways, where's Koizumi?" She asked. I shrugged. I haven't seen him all day, maybe he left early.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend to see or something" I said, and Haruhi nodded.

"Most likely, since he's got more nerve to ask one out then you do"

"What! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing" She smirked.

* * *

I arrived home a few hours later. In a calm mood if I might add, this doesn't come naturally on Monday's. I went upstairs to climb into the shower. Slipping of my jeans and throwing them onto the floor, I noticed a blue slip of paper peeking out of my back pants pocket. I pulled it out and read it:

I'll be waiting at the center of Koshite Park

And of course, it was nameless. I put my clothes back on and ran out of the house. I was familiar with this situation before. It's a five minute run from my house to the park, thank you for the person who chose such an easy location. I walked along the grass, the night's breeze hitting the back of my neck and sending chills down my spine.

I made my way into the center. It's where all the cobblestone trails meet. There's a grand fountain in the middle, and the water looks so clear and vibrant. I look around to see somebody, and I do. I definitely do.

There is someone with their back turned towards me sitting on a bench. I step closely onto the walkway to get a better look, and I then recognize the light brown hair.

It was Koizumi.

"Hey" I called out, and he turned around and got up.

"So what's up, why'd you call me out here?" I asked. And he looked down at his feet. His usual façade was gone. He looked utterly serious.

"Koizumi…? Is something wrong with Haruhi?"

"N-no…It has nothing to do regarding Miss Suzumiya" he bit his bottom lip, "I uh…have something for you"

"Well..?" I said, wanting to know what was going on, and why he was acting so off.

He pulled out an envelope, and handed it to me. I took it and looked it over; it had my name written on it.

"What is it?"

"Just…just open it…"

Without furthermore I opened it, not expecting it to be what I thought it could be. And it most likely was what I thought it couldn't be.

It was a Valentine.

Homemade, pink and red, with the words "Will you be my valentine?" written on it in Koizumi's noticeable handwriting.

I didn't know what to say.

"I…I know it's weird…I'm sorry, I had to tell you at some point…"

I still couldn't speak. My eyes were glued to the card.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't come to the clubroom today, after I slipped the card into your pocket this morning I thought you would notice it right away so I was too nervous to show up".

I was still unmoving, I was still speechless.

"I know you can't possibly like me back since I'm a guy, you know? But just…tell me if this feels okay" he said, and without a single warning or hesitation, Koizumi grabbed my back and pushed me up to him, pressing his lips against mine in a full kiss.

I had a small reaction, my frame jolted a bit, as I got use to the idea of Koizumi's mouth on mine, his hot breath lingering on my lips. But something about it couldn't bring me to push him away or scream "get off of me!" or "we're two men!" His lips were so warm and comforting against mine, and he tasted sweet and perfect like a good cup of tea. I could only sum of a few words for this moment:

This seems so…right.

Koizumi pulled away lightly, leaving me to stand there, my face burning red. Koizumi sulked and turned away, as if he was just going to leave like nothing happened. But I grabbed his arm, and his head shot up to face me, his eyes brimmed with tears and shinning with what looked like hope.

"Nobody's…ever been this way to me" I said, and he opened his mouth slightly like was about to say something.

"I uh…Koizumi…you've really liked me…since when?" I asked. He smiled and walked up to me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Since I first met you, I honestly thought you were captivating. Your bravery to protect Miss Suzumiya, and I've always admired your knowledge and sense of humor. Your smile…and your friendship with me, I've always valued the conversations we had".

I smile back at him, and he continues "But you're probably better off with Miss Suzumiya…"

"No, Koizumi, if Haruhi really felt that way then she would have given me a Valentine, and she would have told me the things that you just told me, and by telling me these things, means that your truly…into me".

"But I'm a guy…and you're a guy…you don't think it's weird?"

"Who said I couldn't try new things? I'm okay with it, it's not completely weird for me, I haven't tried it yet…and with you…" I said "I want to try it…with you".

Koizumi's smile widened. He took me into his arms, and I breathed in happily, catching the florescent scent of his clothes and the warmness of his skin. This felt so right, the moment…it felt so _right_. I walked him over to the bench and sat him down.

"I don't have a valentine…but I could give you this…" I said, and sat myself on his lap in front of him, and then kissed him deeply. Our mouths meshed perfectly together, massaging each other's tongues and nibbling on each other's bottom lips. Our hands were tangled in one another's hair, and I grinded my hips into his crotch, feeling him go hard while mine was rubbed against his. We kissed for an hour. And I guarantee you that this was the best hour of Valentine's Day I've ever had in my life.

* * *

The next day in the club room was like any ordinary day. A board game was set up for me and Koizumi to play and Asahina was passing us our tea. Nagato was flipping the pages of a book and Haruhi was clicking the computer mouse franticly.

"Uh…Miss Suzumiya…Aren't-you afraid…that you m-might break it?" She asked, terrified of the others girls violent internet browsing.

"No Mikuru, I'm just trying to find a good place where we can possibly go ice skating next Saturday".

"Ice skating?" She asked, "I'm not r-really good…at that kind of stuff".

"Well I for one think it's a fun idea" Koizumi said, and I rolled my eyes. He caught it, and then smiled at me, which caused me to slightly blush.

"It'll be quite cold though…as long as you have someone to keep warm with" he whispered the last part to me, while entwining his feet with mine.

* * *

Well Kiddo's, happy Valentine's Day!! I hope you have a great one, please review and stuff; reviews are like heart chocolates to me! I value and cherish them very much ^^

Well, Tata for naow! ~


End file.
